The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to accessory items configured to be coupled to a patient support apparatus such as a birthing table, a surgical table, a stretcher, a bed, a chair, or other type of patient support apparatus.
It is known to provide birthing beds as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,800. It is also known to attach accessories to a patient support as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,559 and 5,135,210.